


Whispers

by gladdecease



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: theavatar100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-05
Updated: 2006-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease





	Whispers

The thing Pakku hated the most was the whispering.

Always with the people whispering, wondering, questioning...

 _Did she have a secret lover in the south?_

 _Had he sinned so terribly that his happiness was forbidden?_

 _Why did she leave?_

Pakku defended her every time, but when they asked that question, all he could do was back off. He didn't have an answer. So for years he stood by, watching them whisper conspiratorially about his lost love and destroyed honor in the tribe, wanting to protest but not having the words. Sometimes, even he would catch himself whispering to himself...

How had he sinned to deserve this scandal?


End file.
